Love at first sight
by Paminformatic
Summary: One-shot découlant de ma fic "Une Nouvelle Chance". Pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, c'est la première fois de Damon et Elena, quand ils se sont rencontrés à 19 et 23 ans. Lemon Delena. Enjoy!


**Love at first sight**

Par Paminformatic

J'étais là, mais je n'étais pas là en même temps. Il me semblait que le monde autour de moi avait cessé de fonctionner, mais je le voyais maintenant avec des yeux nouveaux. C'était comme sortir du sommeil, après un affreux rêve dans lequel on croyait avoir tout perdu, et se rendre compte que tout ce qui nous était cher était encore près de nous. Oui, la vie me semblait plus belle, plus claire, plus colorée, depuis qu'_elle_ avait poussé la porte du studio dans lequel je travaillais.

C'était elle : Elena Gilbert. Elle avait quatre ans de moins que moi, mais elle avait déjà l'allure d'une femme. Du moins, plus que je n'avais l'allure d'un homme à 23 ans. Mince, souriante, pétillante, avec de longues jambes et de longs cheveux bruns, à peine plus clairs que ses yeux, elle était belle. Non, divine. Elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

Pendant un mois entier, nous travaillâmes ensemble. Elle apprenant son rôle, et moi lui donnant des conseils comme je le pouvais en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas succomber. Mon père était peut-être un salaud, mais il avait un bon point quand il disait que le plaisir et le travail ne devais pas se mélanger. Mais comment ne pas flancher devant ses grands yeux plaideur alors qu'elle me demandait de l'accompagner à sa voiture qui se trouvait au fond du stationnement. Il faisait nuit, il faisait noir, et elle avait toujours eut peur du noir, me confia-t-elle. En bon gentleman, je l'accompagnai et lui fit un signe d'au revoir maladroit qui la fit rire et me fit rougir de honte.

-Je ne te plais pas? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix hésitante en se mordant la lèvre par anticipation.

Aussitôt, je sentis mon pantalon devenir plus serré. Cela me déconcentra un peu puisque je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie et ne me prenne pour un pervers. Je commençai à balbutier.

-Non! Heu… j'veux dire, non c'est pas ça. C'est seulement que… on travaille ensemble et…

-Et…? En quoi est-ce un problème?

-Tu as dix-neuf ans. Tu es encore jeune et…

-Et quoi? Lâcha-t-elle, sèchement, visiblement agacée par mon argument. Tu n'es pas bien plus vieux que moi.

Touché. Je lâchai un court soupir, mal à l'aise.

-Toi, tu me plais. Et je n'essaye pas de dire le contraire, ça ne sert à rien. On ne peut rien faire quand les sentiments sont là.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais cette phrase allait être prouvée dans quelques années. Elle leva le menton et me fit face, comme la femme forte et indépendante que je ne doutais aucunement qu'elle était.

-Embrasse-moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-On fait un test. On s'embrasse et si tu ne ressens rien, vraiment rien, je te laisse tranquille. Autrement, tu m'emmènes boire un verre chez toi et on voit où tout ça nous mène.

Fiou! Elle était dure, la demoiselle! Et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, je devais lui accorder ça. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait cet effet. Jamais je n'avais été si peu sûr de moi et intimidé de draguer une fille qui me plaisait. Pourtant, avec Elena, c'était le cas. Et apparemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-J'attend toujours un baiser de ta part. chantonna-t-elle, patiente.

Je la détaillai du regard. Elle avait le menton relevé dans un air entêté qui me plaisait déjà, et ses bras était croisés sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle était mécontente. Je me jetai à l'eau. Avec un sourire mi-charmeur, mi-amusé, je décroisai ses bras et les plaçai de chaque côté de son corps. J'aperçus furtivement le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand je me penchai et saisis ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes furent un vrai délice. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et caressantes. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que j'enlaçais sa taille et penchais la tête pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Je sentais à peine ses doigts jouer avec mes cheveux, parce que mon esprit était focalisé sur le mouvement de son bassin contre mon érection. Malgré moi, je lâchai un gémissement rauque contre ses lèvres et elle sourit, visiblement amusée.

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je pense… qu'on devrait sauter l'étape du verre.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées… murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille avec un dernier coup de hanches contre les miennes, m'arrachant un faible grognement.

-On va chez toi? Demandai-je en songeant que je ne serais probablement pas apte à conduire si on devait aller chez moi.

-Ma coloc doit être rentrée. Contra-t-elle. Chez toi?

-C'est trop loin! Viens.

Une idée de génie venait de passer dans mon esprit lorsque je la tirai vers le studio, désert à cette heure. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'entraînai jusqu'à la salle des décors où nous attendait l'énorme lit King-size qui devait servir à l'actrice principale lors du tournage des scènes dans la chambre de son personnage. Je souris en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait si notre excès de dévergondage venait à se savoir au sein de l'équipe.

En riant de notre folie, Elena s'allongea en travers du lit et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de tirer sur ma chemise pour m'entraîner avec elle. Nos corps se frottaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre pendant que nous nous embrassions fougueusement. Elle prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tira un peu avant d'inverser nos positions, moi sur le dos et elle à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle embrassa ma mâchoire et mon cou pendant qu'elle défaisait les boutons de ma chemise. Elle traça ensuite une ligne de baisers de mon torse à mon estomac jusqu'à atteindre mon jeans, mais je la ramenai à mes lèvres avant de rouler et la coincer sous moi pour lui enlever son haut et son soutien-gorge. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors tous les deux nus jusqu'à la taille. Je l'observai pendant un quart de seconde avant de plonger et d'embrasser ses seins qui semblaient réclamer à grands cris mon attention. Elle soupira et un petit geignement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, me donnant encore plus envie d'elle.

-Damon! gémit-elle lorsque je pris un mamelon dans ma bouche pour le suçoter.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mon érection était de plus en plus douloureuse et mon côté impulsif me criait inlassablement de la prendre tout de suite et sauvagement. Je l'ignorai. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, mais bien l'amour au premier regard. Oui, je l'aimais et je voulais lui faire comprendre.

Mes lèvres descendirent sur son ventre jusqu'à son jeans taille basse que je défis et lui enlevai presque aussitôt. Sa culotte resta son seul vêtement et en levant les yeux vers son visage, je vis qu'elle rougissait furieusement et se mordait de nouveau la lèvre, comme mal à l'aise. Avec un sourire rassurant, je me penchai sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon ange? Lui demandai-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'est la première fois que je fais ça… m'avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-C'est vrai? On peut attendre si tu n'es pas à l'aise. C'est ce que tu veux?

-Non. J'ai envie de le faire. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

-J'irai doucement. Lui promis-je en embrassant sa tempe avant de défaire mon pantalon.

Une fois mon boxer retiré, je fis glisser lentement sa culotte le long de ses jambes en embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à son pied et une fois le sous-vêtement au sol, je remontai lentement jusqu'à son aine que j'embrassai. J'entendis sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge et en déduisis que je devais la rassurer.

-Relaxe, Elena. Je ne ferai rien temps que tu ne seras pas prête. Détends-toi, écarte tes cuisses.

Elle s'exécuta et je vis qu'elle était déjà très excitée. Avec un grondement que je ne pus réprimer, je plongeai ma tête entre ses cuisses et léchai son sexe humide. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me maintenir contre elle. Je répétai mon manège, la savourant un peu plus à chaque lampée. Ses gémissements devinrent plus bruyants et ses doigts se serrèrent sur mes mèches alors que j'enveloppais son clitoris de mes lèvres et aspirais fortement. Elle cria mon nom et cela sonna comme la plus douce des musiques. Doucement, je plongeai mon majeur dans le creux de son corps et la laissai s'habituer à la sensation. En dedans de moi, je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être finalement à l'intérieur d'elle. Lorsque je sentis qu'elle se détendait de nouveau, je retirai mon doigt et le rentrai, juste un peu plus profond, et je recommençai tout en suçotant le bourgeon de nerfs juste au-dessus.

-Damon… souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements. Je sens… je vais… HAAA!

Je sentis le fruit de son orgasme mouiller mon doigt et le retirai pour le lécher pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-Ça va? Ricanai-je en la voyant s'éventer d'une main.

-Wow… Encore. Réclama-t-elle en voulant ramener ma bouche sur elle.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Souris-je en grimpant jusqu'à être face-à-face avec elle. Tu me fais confiance?

-O-Oui. Balbutia-t-elle en s'accrochant à mes épaules.

En anticipant déjà la sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, je me guidai à l'aide de ma main jusqu'à être contre son ouverture.

-Regarde-moi, mon ange. Murmurai-je en caressant sa joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et je l'embrassai tendrement en m'enfonçant lentement en elle. Seigneur, elle était parfaite! On aurait dit que nos corps étaient faits pour s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre.

Bien vite, j'arrivai à la barrière qui m'empêchait de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Je me détachai de ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues, son nez, son front.

-Ça va pincer un peu. L'avertis-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me poussa plus profondément en elle, déchirant la membrane et la faisant mienne. Elle hoqueta et je me retirai un peu pour la laisser s'accommoder. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à continuer, elle leva la tête et captura mes lèvres, et je pus enfin la prendre comme je voulais. J'initiai un rythme stable qui la fit frissonner et elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

-Ho Elena! Gémis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

-C'est tellement bon! Renchérit-elle en calquant ses hanches au mouvement des miennes.

Nous bougeâmes en synchro pendant un long moment, et finalement, je la sentis enfoncer ses ongles dans mes épaules, signe qu'elle était proche de son deuxième orgasme. Je me soulevai sur mes coudes et donnai des coups plus puissants pour atteindre un point en elle qui s'avéra être miraculeusement son point-G. En rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, elle laissa échapper un long cri rauque et ses muscles se serrèrent autour de mon membre m'envoyant dans le Nirvana avec elle. Je me laissai tomber contre sa poitrine, la respiration haletante et elle rigola doucement en caressant mes cheveux.

-Quoi? Voulus-je savoir.

-Je suis contente d'avoir commencé ma pilule il y deux semaines. Comme si je sentais que ça allait arriver!

Je rigolai à mon tour et relevai la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Comme elle gémissait je me retirai d'elle et roulai à côté d'elle pour l'attirer sur mon torse.

-J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre. Ricanai-je, déjà fébrile à l'idée de recommencer.  
>-Regardez qui est déjà accro à moi! Me nargua-t-elle. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de retenter l'expérience avec toi? Après tout, c'était ma première fois, peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un meilleur que toi.<p>

-J'en doute.

-Alors, il va falloir que chacune de nos nuits soient aussi magique que celle-là. Va falloir te garder en forme.

-Ho bébé, tu n'aurais tellement pas dû dire ça!

Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, je roulai sur elle, requinqué et prêt pour un deuxième round.


End file.
